


Monaca's baby sister

by Abdlshortstories



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdlshortstories/pseuds/Abdlshortstories
Summary: Kyoko's been captured by a certain pair of insane little girl's, What are they planning?
Kudos: 8





	Monaca's baby sister

Kyoko Kirigiri woke up in a strange place. The room she sat in was large with a plush carpet and bright pink pastel walls. The last thing she could recall was being knocked out during a future foundation raid. So she was captured? By who? Kyoko’s astute mind began stuttering as she pushed her detective skills into action and began analyzing her surroundings.

As she glanced around at everything in the room she noticed a complete lack of windows, a large table with a white padded top and various accessories, a large cabinet underneath, a small bed with large rails around it, a plastic mesh playpen in the corner, all of the exposed outlets had covers, a rocking chair sat in one corner Opposite to a large chest… a toy chest, there only seemed to be one way out a large wooden door with a heavy looking lock.

Kyoko finally pieced together where she was. There was no mistaking it, This was a large nursery, everything scaled up for someone of a significantly larger size. Only when she began to move did she finally realize something else was amiss. A loud thunderous rustling and crinkling sound struck her ears like a plastic bag blowing in the wind. She’d been so focused on her surroundings she’d neglected to look at herself. The world’s greatest detective was mortified as she looked down at her new attire. A pink dress with frills all the way down that fanned out at the bottom. Worse yet it was so short it barely covered the top of what she had around her waist.

It was a huge, monstrously thick white disposable diaper with pink tapes, and worse yet it was covered in little magnifying glasses, a clear mockery of her talent. On her hands there were a pair of fluffy soft pink mittens, and a pair of matching pink booties on her feet. Kyoko’s face flushed a deep crimson as she realized exactly how she must look at the moment.

Then she heard a loud sound, an audible click. Her eyes shot open wide! She tried to cover her diaper vainly with her mittened hands. She looked up and saw a green haired little girl in a wheelchair enter the room with a pink haired girl right next to her. It was strange and kyoko struggled to recall these two. Then it all clicked into place.they had files at future foundation, the warriors of hope? Junko’s little helpers? Things were starting to make a little bit more sense then the pink haired child spoke.

“Oh my goddddd Monaca you were right she is Totes adorbs” the girl squealed in her high pitched voice stomping her feet in excitement. The name came to Kyoko as she heard her speak, Kotoko... Lover of all things adorable.

The green haired one in the wheelchair smiled as she clapped her little hands. “Monaca just knew she’d make such a cute baby!” she giggled doing a little spin in her wheelchair to celebrate. “After all she was doing such a good job already” The girl said, monaca, that's what Kyoko thought her name was. Kyoko was pretty sure the wheelchair bound girl was the ringleader.

Kyoko stared at her in bewilderment, still blushing and completely humiliated. The world’s greatest detective spoke up. “What’re you talking about we’ve just met?” she asked reasonably. Lashing out at her captors would accomplish nothing at this stage. Right now she just needed more info.

Monaca giggled pulling a remote out of somewhere Kyoko couldn’t see. Then she began pressing a button and suddenly a large TV screen dropped from the ceiling and a video feed came on. It showed her and the rest of the strike team from the raid. “It was a trap?” she whispered thinking out loud. She watched as a bunch of Monokumas tore through the whole strike team, and she embarrassingly was knocked out from a single blow to the back of her head.

As the video went on it zoomed in on her unconscious body. Kyoko shivered on the screen and her pants grew wet with a clear dark stain as she began whining. It was a pretty pathetic sight… was that really all it took to inspire this level of dedication to a theme? As she stared at Monaca she nodded.

If she was even half as crazy as Junko that video was more than enough to spark this absurd idea. Kyoko frowned "well I refuse to participate in this game” she said with her eyes glinting with intense determination. Monaca seemed amused “what game silly? We’re just gonna take care of a silly baby that doesn’t know any better” she said with a smile… large arms with gloved hands descended from the ceiling Kotoko’s favorites! “Monaca thinks it’s your turn to babysit Kotoko!” she turned her wheelchair around and began leaving the room. “Babysister just needs to learn her place so be careful” she said before humming as the door shut and locked behind her. Leaving the two girl’s alone together.

Judging by the smirk on Kotoko's face, Kyoko was in for a very rough time.


End file.
